Iris
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: I am using one of my favorite songs of all time, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. This is wat Heero is going through while Relena is experiencing SUPERGIRL! It can stand on itz own though, but itz the companion to SUPERGIRL


Iris  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Well this is Heero's POV and it's connected to Supergirl. It's what Heero sees and experiences as Relena is going through what happens in Supergirl. You can just read this, though I'D PREFER it if you read Supergirl first. But of course it might be because I wrote that I can't get anyone to read my fic. ::Blush:: Well I don't own Gundam Wing or Iris, although I am completely in love with the song. Well, here it is!   
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero sighed as he crawled out of bed. Dressed only in black silk boxers, he made his way slowly to his balcony. He looked at the sky and smiled, knowing that another someone was probably looking at it too. He smiled wider remember the girl that was his lifeline, as well as his curse. He looked around his apartment, a two-bedroom apartment with a huge living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. His Preventers check was huge, but it should be considering he was one of their best people, and his job was usually to protect the world's, and his most important person, Relena Peacecraft. At the thought of Relena, he walked slowly to his dresser. He picked up something and walked over to the window where the moon's silver light shone through the window. The picture was one of Relena. Her long silky blonde hair tied in a bun behind her head with wisps coming down on the side of her face. She was dressed in a long white gown and was smiling at the camera. Heero looked at the beautiful young woman and sighed. He traced her face with his fingers before returning to bed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat at his desk and looked at the mess that was once his desk. He looked at his watch and saw that it was around 1 in the morning. He knew that Relena was still awake so he left to do his nightly rounds of the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
Once he got there, he skillfully climbed the wall and headed for the East Side, where Relena's bedroom was. He climbed onto a nearby tree and watched as Relena stepped out onto the balcony. His heart raced as he saw that she was dressed in a light gray silk, low back, and spaghetti strapped nightgown. He watched as Relena looked right at him, somehow knowing that he is there.  
  
"I know you're out there somewhere Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero clenched his fists as he tried to not run onto her balcony and sweep her off her feet. He waited until about 2 in morning when she decided to go back in. A few minutes later, he decided that she was asleep and climbed onto the balcony. He softly opened the balcony door and made his way to her bed. She looked like an angel, her golden hair spilling on the pillow. He slowly traced her jaw line and sat back to look at her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat there all night, looking at his princess. To him she was the vision of perfection, if only he could truly be with her, to lie by her side. He snapped himself out of his wary when he noted that the sun was rising and that at any moment Noin would come and wake Relena up to go to the conference that was scheduled at 8:00. He slowly bent down and brushed her lips with his own and froze.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life.  
~*~*~*~  
  
How he would love to have her kiss him back. He reluctantly lifted himself off and walked heavily towards the balcony doors.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched as Relena stood up to present her side on the mobile suit construction. He noted that Duo and Trowa were also there. Their gazes swept through the audience until they found where he was. They looked at him as Heero stepped into the shadows more. However he knew the question that their gazes held, the question that he asked himself each night, 'Why doesn't he just end his and her misery by simply showing himself?'  
  
"Because I don't know if Relena sees the real me."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched Relena from her office as she was quickly working on the next part of her speech. Heero looked at Relena and wondered if she really knew who he was. Did she see him as a soldier, a regular man, or like everyone else, a heartless, emotionless soldier.  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched as Relena collapsed on the couch in her office. She was tired out from signing papers and preventing the destruction of peace. She walked to her window and looked out the window.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched as Relena looked out the window and he could see the hint of disbelief in her eyes. All that she had accomplished in such a short time.   
  
"Am I even alive? I don't even know anymore."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero slowly walked into the building and everyone looked at him as he passed. He walked into Lady Une's office as the other pilots were already there. As usual, he blended into the shadows.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked up to Heero as leaving the office.   
  
"Heero we need to talk."  
  
"What do you want Maxwell?"  
  
"We need to talk about Relena."  
  
"Yeah what about Relena?"  
  
"Why can't you just go to her."  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she doesn't understand who I am, what I am."  
  
"Then tell her you fool!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero walked onto the Peacecraft grounds. He usually went directly to report in with Zechs but tonight he decided to skip it. He walked around the garden, careful so that no one sees him. After making sure that no one was there, he slowly walked around the garden. Looking at the beautiful roses he slowly thought to himself.   
  
'Why is it that I want Relena to see the real me?'  
  
~Because you don't want her to love someone that's not me.~  
  
'But how will she know the real me?'  
  
Heero suddenly froze as the thought came to him. How will she know him?  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero quickly started to run to Relena's room, on the other side of the building. As his heart pounded, his mind raced.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero reached her window and quickly scaled the tree and jumped onto her balcony.  
  
~*~*~*~  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~*~*~*~  
  
The door was wide open as Heero walked into her room. He saw that she was asleep. His feet carried him to her bed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero slowly traced her jaw line hoping that it would wake her up. As expected Relena woke up. Heero slowly bent down to kiss her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you come back Heero?"  
  
"I just want you to know who I am."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
Heero bent down and kissed Relena more passionately. He broke this kiss and made it so his cheek was touching hers. Relena could feel and hear his breathing.  
  
"I'm the man that's head over heals in love with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AND I'M DONE! I really like the song Iris, and well, I decided that I needed Heero's POV of Supergirl. What you think? PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  



End file.
